Creating professional-looking videos is a difficult task. While existing video editing systems are capable of creating aesthetically pleasing, professional-looking videos, these systems are typically too complex and difficult for most users to easily learn and use in a time efficient manner. For example, with some existing systems, users are required to manually assemble a variety of different elements including video clips, audio clips, titles, effects, narration and background music. Combining these elements into a professional-looking video typically requires advanced skills and a significant time investment.
In recent years, as video gaming has become more and more popular, video game users have begun generated videos that including portions (e.g., highlights) of their gameplay. These video may be uploaded to various video sharing websites so that users can share there videos with their friends, or simply with other users interested in the same video games. Such videos, however, are often not much more than segments of video gameplay that include a voiceover added by the user. While existing video editing systems may be used to make such gameplay videos more professional-looking, existing video editing systems, as mentioned above, are typically too complex and difficult for most users to easily learn and use in a time efficient manner.